Sólo otra noche en la mansión Wayne-
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Es de noche, Bruce está en una reunión y Damian está siendo vigilado por el confiable Dick Grayson. O eso se supone que debía hacer.
Ya había caído la noche sobre la mansión Wayne y el dueño de casa aún no llegaba, atrapado en una importante reunión que se había alargado más de lo previsto.

Dick estaba en la cocina preparándose palomitas para ver una película, ya que no podía irse hasta que Bruce llegara, porque lo dejó de _"niñera"._

Era humillante, pero el niño de a poco fue dejando la actitud a la defensiva que tenía con él, así que ahora al menos podía pasar cerca de él sin que reaccionara como un gato y se pusiera en posición de alerta.

Sacó las palomitas del microondas y las puso en una fuente, quemándose los dedos con el vapor de la bolsa en el proceso.

Tomó la fuente y se fue al salón, y casi le dio un infarto cuando quedó de frente al sofá y vio sentado a Damian, viendo el televisor con el ceño fruncido.

 **Pero qué haces aquí!? -** preguntó, aún sobresaltado. Era tarde y pensó que estaría dormido, ya que no lo había visto en un buen rato.

 **-Vivo aquí. -** respondió cortante.

Dick le puso la mejor mueca de desagrado que pudo, pero Damian ni siquiera lo miró.

 **-Pensé que estabas dormido. -** dijo, comiéndose su humillación por ser ignorado.

 **-Pues pensaste mal-** replicó.

Dick estaba a punto de mandarlo a dormir por las buenas o por las malas, pero se fijó en que Damian tenía los brazos cruzados, y la mano puesta de una forma que se veía de lo más incómoda cubriendo la parte derecha de su torso.

Damian notó el silencio y la mirada fija de Dick, así que puso ahora su brazo sobre esa zona.

Dick dejó las palomitas sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a él, se acomodó y trató de levantar su brazo, pero Damian se removió, soltándose de su agarre y levantándose.

 **-Qué demonios crees que haces,** **Grayson** **!?**

La mente de Dick hizo las conexiones. Estaba herido, no lo había visto en un rato por la casa. Estaba claro que había escapado, y quien tendría que pagar los platos rotos por eso era Dick. Decidió dejarlo en secreto y no decirle nada a Bruce. Además, si Damian no quería ser descubierto, qué se supone que hacía sentado allí y no estaba curando la herida en su habitación? Nunca entendería a ese niño.

- **Siéntate. Voy por un equipo.**

No se volteó a verlo, pero pudo escucharlo volver a sentarse, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Asesino profesional o no, seguía siendo sólo un niño.

Volvió con la caja de primeros auxilios y se lo encontró sentado ahora un poco menos rígido que antes y comiéndose sus palomitas.

 **-** **Hey** **!** -le gritó, pero a Damian le importó más bien poco. - **Déjame revisar eso.-** pidió sentándose a su lado.

A regañadientes, Damian se estiró para dejar la fuente en la mesita, y Dick notó una mueca de dolor cuando volvió a sentarse.

Damian se sacó la chaqueta y la camiseta que llevaba, dejando al descubierto una herida bastante profunda.

Dick le limpió la sangre seca y la herida de inmediato siguió sangrando, tan abierta como cuando se la había hecho.

 **-Esto necesita puntos, no estoy seguro de...**

 **-Y que esperas?** -lo interrumpió.

Dick tragó saliva. No tenía anestesia de ningún tipo y contaba con las mínimas condiciones de higiene. Aún así, se arriesgó.

Al finalizar, Damian terminó con once puntos al costado derecho del torso, y con toda esa zona dormida por las malas. Al menos había dejado de sangrar... en gran parte.

Dick le puso una venda alrededor del pecho y la pasó también por el hombro, luego la sujetó y le hizo una seña para que volviera a ponerse la camiseta.

Estaba metiendo un brazo cuando Dick se la quitó de un tirón y se fue a tirarla a la basura. Estaba cortada y ensangrentada, y no había forma de que eso pudiera camuflarse como " _una tranquila noche de película entre hermanos"_ para Bruce.

Como su habitación estaba más cerca, sacó una camiseta negra manga larga de uno de los cajones y fue a lanzársela a Damian.

Éste lo miró molesto, pero no se quejó y se la puso de todos modos. Le quedaba grande y lucía extremadamente tierno, y el sentido de supervivencia impidió que Dick tratara de tomarle una foto.

 **-Vete a dormir**. -le ordenó.

- **No tengo sueño**. -dijo.

Sin ánimo de discutir, puso una película al azar y se sentó junto a él en el sofá, comiendo palomitas. De vez en cuando Damian le robaba algunas y las ponía sobre su regazo para comerlas de a poco.

La película no llevaba ni veinte minutos cuando Damian cayó sobre el hombro de Dick, profundamente dormido.

Dick sonrió. Estaba muerto de sueño, pero por puro orgullo no se había ido a la cama. Apagó el televisor y se levantó de a poco de su lado, apoyándolo con cuidado en el sofá y colocando un cojín bajo su cabeza.

Lo cubrió con una manta que sacó de su cama y se fue a dormir a su habitación.

Dick se acomodó en su cama y se quedó dormido. No sabe qué hora era, pero sintió que la parte de la cama a la que le daba la espalda comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Estaba estirando el brazo para alcanzar su velador, en donde tenía algunas armas, cuando escuchó una voz totalmente calmada a sus espaldas.

 **-No hagas nada estúpido**. -Damian sonaba serio, pero algo soñoliento.

Dick se volvió hacia él enseguida.

 **-Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Vivo aquí**. -volvió a decir.

Dick sintió ganas de golpearlo con una almohada.

 **-Hablo de qué haces, precisamente, en mi habitación**.

Damian sonrió, y a Dick le produjo cierta desconfianza.

 **-Hacía frio en la sala**.

Diciendo eso levantó la ropa de cama como si fuera su propia habitación y se acostó junto a él.

 **-Dame tu brazo**. -pidió.

Dick lo dudó un momento, pero le acercó el brazo.

Damian se lo apoyó en la cama, obligándolo a volver a recostarse, y apoyó su cabeza en su brazo, acomodándose junto a él cerca de su pecho.

Dick no sabía que pensar. ¿Lo asesinaría apenas se durmiera? _Ya qué_ , pensó.

Lo atrajo un poco más hacia él y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. En efecto, estaba bastante helado. No tardó en entrar en calor entre sus brazos, y Dick no pudo evitar verlo fijamente cuando se quedó profundamente dormido. Le hizo gracia que hasta dormido tenía el ceño fruncido, como rabiando con quien sea que estuviera soñando. No se dio ni cuenta cuando el cansancio lo envolvió y se quedó dormido también.

En la madrugada, Bruce llegó directamente a revisar la habitación de su hijo, y se puso a buscarlo por toda la casa. Ya estaba marcando al teléfono de Dick cuando abrió su habitación y los vio a ambos dormidos. Cortó la llamada y se acercó a ellos. Era la escena más adorable que había visto en su vida. Acarició suavemente la frente de Damian, quién se removió incómodo. Bruce desvió un poco la mirada y vio unas vendas que asomaban en su hombro, que quedaba descubierto por el cuello tan descotado de la camiseta. Definitivamente iba a tener una larga conversación con esos dos, pero por ahora, supuso que debía dejarlos dormir.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Todo bien? Todo correcto? Y yo que me alegro :D_

 _Bueno no, la neta no._

 _Si es que lograron llegar aquí sin morir, pues felicidades. Si quieren quejarse, dejen review, dejen bombas en mi casa, da igual._

 _Si ya saben como me pongo pa qué me leen! okno_

 _Besos!~_

* * *

 ** _20/04/16_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


End file.
